The Many Percabeth Proposals
by x WithRecklessAbandon x
Summary: Drabbles and one-shot fics in which Percabeth gets engaged High fluff rating :) (Was originally "Percabeth Proposal!")
1. Chapter 1

Percabeth Proposal Percy Jackson stood in line at Jared's Jewelry Store. He had left Camp Half-Blood in search of an engagement ring.

Yes, you heard right. Percy was going to propose. He had been standing in front of a display case for nearly fifteen minutes, his sea green eyes carefully examining each ring. He wanted to find the perfect one for Annabeth. An assistant finally dared to approach the demigod.

"Can I help you?" Percy snapped out of his trance and looked up, confused. He regained his composure before speaking. "Uh, yeah. I'm looking for an engagement ring" "Aw, how adorable. Do you have anything in mind?" "Not anything specific. I'm looking for a Tiffany ring, though. My girlfriend loves to look through their catalogs." "We have a selection. Follow me."

Percy obediently followed, glancing in the glass cases as he passed. "This is what we have in stock. The catalog mounted on the counter shows what we can order. I'll let you look and I'll be back in a few minutes." "Okay, thank you."

The saleswoman left to assist an older couple. Percy focused on the rings in front of him. They were very expensive, so he was hoping that he found one that Annabeth would love. As he flipped through the catalog, one of them caught his eye. He remembered Annabeth talking about it on the phone, with Thalia. The silver band held multiple diamonds, with the largest in the center and the smaller gems wrapping around it in an infinity sign shaped pattern. Percy mentally noted the page number and kept looking.

After about fifteen minutes, the saleswoman returned. Percy hadn't found anything else in the catalog that he really liked, and the display case held only basic designs.

"Did you find anything?" "Yes, I actually found one in the catalog I think she would like." "Which page?" "Forty-eight" The saleswoman typed something into her computer. "The Infinity Ring?" "I believe so." "Do you want this one for sure?" Percy ran a hand through his messy jet-black hair, looking at the price ($5,095) before answering. "Definitely." "What size?" "I think she wears a 6 1/2. Is resizing available?" "Yes. If it doesn't fit, just bring it back to this store location and we'll resize it for you." "Okay. When will it be in by?" "Lucky for you, we get a shipment this Friday." "Awesome." "If I can get your information, I'll place the order." Percy stepped forward.

After answering what seemed like ten thousand and a half questions and filling out multiple forms, Percy walked out of the store.

Step one- complete. Next, he was going to do a LOT of writing, re-writing, and re-re-writing.

Percy arrived at Camp Half-Blood at noon. Annabeth, being the head architect of Olympus, was still at work. That gave Percy approximately six hours to work on his plan. His plan was complicated, yet simple. It was an idea he had seen before in a video - A scavenger hunt.

Percy had written down a few locations around CHB to place his clue letters. In his variation of the scavenger hunt, however, there would be sketches. Percy couldn't draw to save his life.

At least, not before he visited the Muses. With his charm, and a lot of coaxing from Aphrodite, the number one 'Percabeth Shipper'," they consented to give him artistic ability for a week to conduct his proposal. Percy sat down on his bunk and began to write clues in his notebook, sketch different pictures of Annabeth, and plan out the map.

Annabeth returned to Camp Half-Blood at six fifteen. Percy had put away his papers in a place Annabeth would never look- under his bed. (There were spiders.) He had slid them into a folder and tucked it into the underneath of the bedframe. He had another hiding spot in the making, but he was planning it so he didn't manage to destroy his cabin.

He was strolling down to the Big House when he spotted Annabeth. "Hey" he greeted. "Hey." Percy wrapped his muscular arms around his girlfriend, kissing the top of her hair. "How was work?" "Stressful. I just started renovating a few of the restaurants, and the crews cannot figure out how to read blueprints to save their lives."

Percy half smirked at her annoyed expression. She was easily frustrated, especially when someone was incompetent in something related to architecture. "I'm sure they'll get it soon. Are you hungry? Dinner just started" Annabeth pulled back from the hug and smiled at him "Yeah. Lets go eat."

She grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, and they walked to the pavilion together.

After dinner, Percy and Annabeth walked hand in hand around camp, eventually making their way to the dock. Sitting on the edge gave Percy a chance to stick his feet in the water. As the sun began to set, Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, Wise Girl?" "Yeah Seaweed Brain?" "I love you" "I love you too"

Two hours later, Percy walked Annabeth back to her cabin. Their hands were connected, of course, and they swung them as they walked. It had cooled off earlier, so Annabeth was wearing Percy's hoodie. She stood on the porch with her arms around Percy's shoulders.

"Do you need your hoodie back?" "Nah, it's not getting very cold out yet, and I have others" "Alright" "Wanna have dinner Friday night?" "I'd love to" "Awesome" Percy grinned

"See you tomorrow, Seaweed Brain" Percy leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "Goodnight, Wise Girl"

Annabeth smiled and waved before walking into the Athena cabin. She watched Percy walk away into his cabin before climbing into bed, still wearing his hoodie.

Percy Jackson woke up the next morning at five thirty am, which was not usual for him. After stumbling out of bed, he flicked the light near his bed on and got out his recently acquired art supplies.

He had begun a few sketches of Annabeth, but he wasn't done with them, and he needed them soon. The sketches were of her in various places, ranging from the strawberry fields at Camp Half-Blood to the place where she had first kissed him.

Percy was amazed at his work. Thanking the Muses out loud, he carefully slid the sketches into a yellow manilla envelope, followed by a ziplock bag, and returned them to their hiding place.

Percy had sliced a section of the wall away behind his bed, and the drawings had been between the paneling and insulation. He resealed the wall, checking to make sure it looked normal, then checked his watch. 6:45.

He still had some time before Annabeth would be awake, so he grabbed his notebook to figure out the clues. Luckily, the Muses had also granted him the power of writing, or he would be lost. After scribbling for what seemed like hours, (actually being a couple minutes) he put his pencil down and examined what he had written. "Wise Girl- I thought it might be fun for you to go on a scavenger hunt. Good idea, huh? ;) Your next clue will be at the place where we first met."

Percy slowly smiled. This wouldn't be nearly as difficult as he had expected.

Annabeth groggily opened her eyes and hit the snooze button on her alarm. After sitting up and stretching, she looked at the time. 7:30, the usual time she woke up. She turned to find Malcolm looking at her strangely.

"What?" "Uh, what are you wearing..?" Annabeth glanced down at her clothes, confused for a moment. She realized that he meant Percy's hoodie and lightly laughed. "Oh, this is Percy's. He gave it to me last night and I was too tired to change before bed"

Malcolm nodded and went to take a shower before the others got up. Annabeth stood up and went to get dressed.

Percy had just finished the fifth clue when he realized it was 7:30. He hoped Annabeth was still getting ready. Taking the other yellow envelope, he dropped the clue sheets into it, covering it with a bag, then added it to his hiding place.

Percy quickly brushed his teeth and made sure his hair wasn't sticking out. He grabbed a shirt and put it on, then walked out the door of his cabin. Percy sat down on the porch of the Athena cabin, drawing circles in the dirt with Riptide. His watch read 7:40, so he knew he only had a few minutes to kill.

Sure enough, Annabeth came out the door five minutes later. She had just shut the door when she saw Percy and smiled. "Good morning, gorgeous" He greeted, standing up to hug her. "Morning" Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, hugging him tightly. She pulled back only to kiss him. "How'd you sleep?" "Really good, and you?"

They were now walking hand-in-hand towards the Big House. "Oh, the usual. Why'd you sleep so good?" He smirks, already knowing the answer. "No reason" Annabeth smiles "I'm sure my hoodie didn't help at all" He teases Annabeth's jaw drops. "How did you.. Malcolm." "Yep."

He swings their joined hands while laughing. Annabeth happily listens to that amazing deep laugh of his. She loves him a lot more than she ever thought she would when they first met. "I love you, Seaweed Brain" "I love you more, Wise Girl" He kisses her nose and she blushes. "Doubtful" "Oh really?" He smiles

After breakfast, Annabeth left for work. (After getting a goodbye kiss from Percy, of course.) Percy was headed to Olympus as well. He didn't leave at the same time she had, so she wouldn't be curious.

Half an hour after Annabeth left, Percy was adjusting his tie. Yes, he was wearing a suit. A very itchy one, at that. He slid into his car and pulled out of the camp.

Percy walked into the Empire State Building nervously. The secretary examined him. "Can I help you?" "Hundredth floor, please" "There is no hundredth floor, sir." Percy narrows his eyes at the woman who is standing in the way of him and his proposal plan. "We both know there is, and I need to go there."

She lifts a too-plucked eyebrow and rolls her eyes, before directing him to the elevator. Percy nervously knots his fingers together as the doors slide shut. He counts the floor numbers in his head, trying to relax. The "ding!" comes too soon.

The anxious demigod steps onto the floor, looking for any sign of his girlfriend. None. Good. He sees Athena on her throne, examining a math problem or something. Poseidon isn't there, but Percy knows that his father is most likely underwater. He takes a deep breath and approaches the goddess.

"Lady Athena?" She glances up from her papers, and takes in the sight of the Poseidon boy standing in front of her carefully. He's wearing a suit. Impressive, especially for him. "Perseus Jackson. What brings you to Olympus?" "I have a question for you, if you don't mind" "Ask away."

Percy swallows before asking the final question. "Lady Athena, I'm here to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage." Athena doesn't seem shocked. Instead, she waits for him to continue.

"I know I'm not the guy you envisioned for your daughter. I could try my entire life, even die trying, and never be even close to that. I'll never deserve Annabeth. I am very lucky to even know such an amazing girl. I can't be the perfect guy she deserves. But, I can love her every second of every day of my life. I've fallen head over heels for her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her"

Percy realizes he's tearing up and he quickly wipes his eyes, apologizing to Athena. "Sorry" "It's more than okay, Perseus. I know you love her. She loves you. That's why I'm allowing you to marry her" Athena smiles gently.

Percy smiles bigger than he's ever smiled in his entire life. "Thank you, thank you so much Lady Athena." "I would gladly do it again, Percy. So, have you picked out a ring?" He halfway smiles at her use of his nickname.

"Yes, I have. It should be here Friday. That's when I plan to propose." "Very good. Do you have a picture, by any chance?" "Actually, I do!" He reaches for his wallet, taking the folded piece of paper out and handing it to the goddess. She unfolds it and smiles.

"It's gorgeous, Percy. You did a good job. Good luck Friday" "Thanks again." "You're very welcome." Percy walks to the elevator, smiling like crazy. Athena has finally accepted him and he has permission to marry the girl of his dreams.

Percy walks back to his cabin, nervous again, because he has an important call to make. He shuts the door and slowly walks to the pool in his room. Tossing a drachma into the waterfall, he states clearly "The Chase Household, San Francisco"

An image appears in the water spray. Mr. Chase is sitting at a table reading the paper. A clock in the background tells Percy it's still too early for Matthew and Bobby to be up anyway. "Mr. Chase?"

He looks up, startled, but then relaxes. "Oh, hello Percy!" "Good morning" "How are you?" "I'm doing quite well. How are you?" "Oh, the usual! Busy but happy" "Good!" "Where's Annabeth?" "At work, she should be back in a few hours." "Oh, okay" "I have a very important question for you" "Yes?"

"I called to ask for your permission to ask Annabeth to marry me" "Of course! But you have to ask Athena" "I already did!" He grins "Great! When are you planning to pop the question?" "This Friday. The ring shipment comes in then and we're having dinner that night"

"How are you going to do it?" "If I plan it right, I'll have a video. I'll make sure to send it to you!" "That would be perfect." "I have to get back to planning. Thank you so much, sir." "You're quite welcome, Percy. Feel free to call me Dad, by the way." Percy smiles. "I'll see you later, then" "Goodbye!"

Percy reaches into the spray, disconnecting the call.

Percy puts away the rest of the clues and leaves his cabin to find Grover. Annabeth should be home in an hour and a half, so he has a little time to finish planning. Percy finds Grover with his satyr friends.

"Hey, G-man!" "Percy!" Grover tells his friends he'll be back later and walks over to his best friend. "Where have you been? I've hardly seen you" "I've been planning." "Planning? You?" "Yeah. I need to ask a small favor.." "Anything you need, man"

"Well.. Don't tell anyone, but I'm planning on proposing to Annabeth on Friday." "Finally! So what do you need me to do?"

"I was hoping you could follow Annabeth with a video camera. I can probably get her invisibility cap for you to wear so she doesn't expect anything." "Sure!" "Would you mind helping me set up some stuff too?" "Not at all, when do you need it done?" "I think a lot of it can be done tomorrow." "Awesome." "Thanks Grover, it really means a lot" "No problem"

Annabeth pulled into Camp Half-Blood and shut her car off. She had an easy day at Olympus, mainly working on redesigning the park.

As she gathers her paperwork and gets out of the car, she looks around for Percy. Grover and Juniper are walking by the Big House. They might know. "Hey guys!" "Hey" the couple smiles. "Have you seen Percy, by any chance?" "He was up here about an hour ago. I think he went to give another lesson" Grover tells her "Probably. Thank you!" "Anytime" He nods and he and Juniper continue walking.

Annabeth finds him exactly where Grover said he might be. He's giving a lesson to one of the newer campers, one of the Hermes boys. Percy looks up and his eyes meet hers. He flashes a quick smile before returning to the lesson.

"Is that good for today?" "Yeah, I think so" "Make sure and practice, you'll get it figured out" "Thanks Percy!" The kid continues to work on the move Percy was teaching him as Percy walks over to Annabeth.

"Hey" "Hey" "I'd offer you a hug but I'm kinda sweaty" Annabeth laughs at her goofball. "How about a kiss then?" "Much better" He agrees and leans in.

After dinner, they walked together down to the dock. Percy grabbed a handful of smooth stones before sitting down next to Annabeth. She looks at him oddly.

"What're those for?" "Skipping stones" "What?" "Here, watch." Percy flings the stone, watching it bounce three times before finally sinking. "Oh, it's just bouncing off the water surface. That's pretty cool"

He hands her a stone and she tries it. Her stone bounces four times before dropping. "Ha, I win." She teases "Oh yeah? We'll see about that"

They use up the pile Percy brought before giving up their competition. Percy lost count and he knew Annabeth didn't really care. They sat there watching the gentle waves.

"Remember the first night we were together?" "How could I forget? That brick cake was hard to make, you know." Percy has to laugh at Annabeth's remark. "No, when Clarisse and the others threw us into the lake." "Pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time, right?" "Yeah" "What about it?" "Oh, nothing." He smirks. "What?" She's puzzled.

Before she realizes what's happening, Percy grabs her and jumps into the water. Quickly forming a bubble, he sits her down in it and she raises an eyebrow. "I still don't understand how we don't get wet doing that." "Well, I will the water to roll off me, and since I was holding you, it worked on you too." "Ohh. Okay." "So about that kiss.."

Annabeth shakes her head and smiles, then lays down on the bubble next to him. Percy gives her a quick kiss and puts his arm behind her neck. "The stars look pretty cool from down here." "They do. I like how the ripples make them move slightly."

Annabeth shifts her head so she's laying on Percy's chest. She can feel his fingers softly twirling her hair. "I like this" She whispers quietly. "What?" "Listening to your heartbeat. No distractions. Just you."

He smiles and looks down at her. "I like it too." Their lips meet for a few minutes. Instead of the rushed kisses or quick pecks they've been doing lately, it's a slow, soft, and gentle kiss.

Annabeth snuggles farther into his chest and they watch the sun sink down, revealing the stars, together. After the sun sets, they both know they have to go. Percy sighs and sits up slowly.

"I don't want to go in." "Me either." "I wish we could stay like this forever.." "Me too, Seaweed Brain." Percy grins and kisses her.

The bubble slowly rises up and he lifts Annabeth onto the dock before pulling himself up. "Are we still on for dinner tomorrow?" "Definitely." They reach the Athena cabin's porch and Percy pulls Annabeth in for a tight hug. "I love you." He whispers in her ear. "I love you too."

Annabeth walks into her cabin. She starts to look for clothes to sleep in, but she spots his hoodie on her bed and smiles.

Percy wakes up the next morning with one thought in his mind: One more day.

Today, he has to add the finishing touches to the clues, set up with Grover, steal Annabeth's cap and replace it with a mortal Yankees cap, and call to make sure the ring was coming in.

First order of business, calling Jared's. The phone rings four times before a saleswoman picks up. "Hello, Jared's Jewelry" "Hi" "How can I help you today?" "I'm calling to make sure that the Friday shipment with my ring in it will arrive on time" "What's your name, sir?" "Perseus Jackson" "Let me pull it up... Ah here it is. One Tiffany Infinity should be on the truck tomorrow." "What time do I need to be there to pick it up?" "The truck will arrive at 6:30 AM, we'll unload and do inventory, then it should be ready at 8 or a little after." "Alright, thank you very much!" "You're welcome."

He hangs up the phone, breathing a sigh of relief. He can stop stressing about the ring now. His watch reads 7:45, so he heads out to find Annabeth before she goes to work.

He reaches her porch as she comes out the door. "Good morning, Miss Chase" "Good morning, Mr. Jackson" He kisses her cheek and takes her hand. "Ready for breakfast?" "Of course"

After breakfast, Percy leaves Camp Half-Blood once again. This time he's looking for a Yankees cap to replace Annabeth's while Grover uses it. He sees a sporting store and walks in, examining the assorted equipment as he searches for the hats. He finally finds them, and luckily sees one that matches hers exactly. Percy picks it up and manages to find his way back to the register quickly.

After paying, he jumps back in the car to go finish getting what he needs for the plan. Percy turns into the next grocery store he sees. Since he didn't really have a certain recipe in mind, he wandered around the store looking for something Annabeth would like.

He eventually settles on Italian food, and he examines pasta after pasta. Spaghetti is one of Annabeth's favorites, so he decides to make it with some fancy side dishes. (If he could think of some)

Percy finally asks a nearby assistant. "Uh, excuse me, ma'am?" "How can I be of assistance?" "Well, I'm making dinner for my girlfriend and I'm not really sure what I should make. She likes spaghetti and I think I could manage that, but I don't know what all I need." "Oh, that's cute. Is it a special occasion?" "Yeah.. I'm proposing." "That's very sweet. I think I can help you. For the spaghetti itself, you're going to need the noodles, a jar of sauce, a pound of lean ground beef, and maybe some mushrooms, if you two like them." "Alright, and what goes good with spaghetti?" "I would make or buy a salad, along with either pre-made garlic bread, or French bread, butter, and garlic salt. Usually corn off the cob accents it well also." "Thank you so much. I was a little lost" He laughs "Oh it's no problem. Good luck!" "Thanks!"

Percy gets everything the woman mentioned. He decided to get mushrooms and make the bread himself. It couldn't be that hard, right? He does buy a pre-packaged salad and dressing, however. That's one thing he isn't great at.

After considering it for almost twenty minutes, he decides to get sparkling water instead of alcohol. He and Annabeth are both 21, but he doesn't want to drink and do something he would regret.

Another transaction and half an hour later, Percy is carrying his groceries into Chiron's office to ask a question. "Hey, Chiron?" "Yes?" "I was wondering if I could use the kitchen tomorrow before dinner." "I don't see why not, what do you need it for?"

Percy shuts the door and sets the bags down on the ground. "I'm planning on proposing to Annabeth over dinner.. I bought some stuff today to make it, and I need to store it somewhere too." "Finally, it's about time you asked her." Chiron laughs. "Put your stuff in the refrigerator in the kitchen, the cooks won't mind if you tell them it's yours and that I have given you permission." "Great. Thank you, Chiron." "You're quite welcome, Percy."

Percy returned from the kitchen with one bag- the one with the cap inside. He had to get into the Athena cabin without one of the older kids, like Malcolm, catching him. He peeked through the door, not seeing anyone, and crept in.

Taking the invisibility cap off the hook near Annabeth's bed, he put the new one exactly in its place. He left quickly and made sure to take the bag with him. Percy tucked Annabeth's hat into the bag as he walked towards his cabin.

He needed to charge the video camera for Grover, and finish the clues at the same time. He sat the hat on his desk and dug through one of the drawers to find the video camera and charger. Finding it, he plugged the charger into the outlet and set it on top of the desk. Now to work on the clues.

Percy's alarm went off forty five minutes before Annabeth was supposed to show up. He had a lesson set up and he wanted to look busy. He hides the baseball cap in the desk under a stack of papers and heads outside.

His student for today isn't there yet so he practices while he waits. Eventually the camper shows up, surprisingly an Ares kid, and they start training.

Annabeth gets to camp a few minutes earlier than usual. Assuming Percy would be giving another lesson, she heads in that direction. She finds Clarisse watching as an Ares kid is taught by Percy.

"Hey Clarisse" "Hey, Chase." "He's pretty good" "Yeah, he needed a few tips, so I sent him here. I have to admit, Percy is better than Luke, especially at teaching campers."

Annabeth smiles. She and Clarisse became friends after a few years, but Clarisse had just recently began to get along with Percy. Percy finishes his lesson and glances over at the couple, flashing a smile.

The Ares boy walks to the pair with him. "Hey" he greets them. "Hey Jackson. Thanks for helping Eric, he's really getting good." "Anytime." Clarisse and Eric walk off to the Ares cabin as Eric explains the new technique he learned.

Annabeth wraps her arms around Percy and leans her head against his chest. "Hey beautiful." "Hey handsome." "How was your day?" "Eh.. I had to work with those ignorant construction workers again. They kind of got it figured out though.." "That's good. Maybe it'll be easier to work with them." "I hope. How was your day?" "Not too bad. I took a nap after breakfast and then just trained for a while." "Lucky." She mutters into his chest, feeling the vibrations of his laugh.

Percy kisses her forehead and grabs her hand to go to dinner.

After dinner, the pair join Grover and Juniper to play cards. Percy wished that he and Annabeth were at the dock, but it was supposed to rain anyway, and cards were really fun.

Annabeth tosses a card into the pile and Percy sneaks one from her deck while she's distracted. She looks at her deck again confused. "What happened to my 8?" Percy smirks and she playfully punches him.

"Give it back, Jackson!" "I don't have it!" He holds his hands up in surrender. Annabeth's glare shifts from her boyfriend to his best friend. Grover's eyes widen and he throws the card. "He did it!" They simultaneously yell and point to the other.

Annabeth and Juniper just sigh and shake their heads.

Percy walks Annabeth to her cabin in the rain. He lets her use the umbrella since he can will the water off himself. When they reach the porch, she shuts the umbrella and wraps her hands behind his neck. "Sorry we couldn't go to the dock tonight, I just felt bad that we hasn't hung out with Grover and Juniper in a while" Percy apologizes

"It's okay, I had fun. Plus, we're having dinner tomorrow." "Good." Percy kisses her for a few seconds before he hears Malcolm start to open the door.

Annabeth sighs and glances at Malcolm. "I'll be in soon." "Alright.."

Percy gazes into Annabeth's mesmerizing gray eyes. "Love you Wise Girl." "Love you too, Seaweed Brain."

Percy walks off to his cabin in the rain and Annabeth slips inside. Little did she know that Percy was putting the final touches on a plan she would be involved in.

Percy walked to his cabin and looked through the list of stuff he and Grover had to do, which included setting everything up, cooking, and preparing the video camera.

He sat down at his desk, running his fingers through his obsidian hair and reading through the paper. He was nervous. Very nervous.

Someone knocked at his door. He quickly threw the papers in a drawer and walked to the door, pretending to have been sleeping. He opened the door to find his favorite satyr looking around nervously for the harpies. "Grover?" "Hey" "Come in" "Thanks, those harpies freak me out, man."

Percy laughs. "Why are you here?" "Well, we need to discuss the plan sometime, and I doubt you'll be sleeping." "Spot on, actually." Percy dug the paper back out and handed it to Grover, who was sitting on the couch near the desk. "Hmm. Cooking? What are you cooking?" "Italian food- spaghetti, salad, and corn, with homemade garlic bread." "Oh, awesome. I can probably set up the table while you do that."

"Really? That would be great." "When are you picking up the ring?" "First thing in the morning, right after Annabeth goes to work." "So we just need to set up the small tables for the outdoor clues, the dinner table, and then you have to cook and get the ring?" "Yep. It shouldn't be too hard." "Did you get her cap?" "Oh, yeah, I grabbed one today and replaced it with the normal one."

He digs through the desk drawer and shows Grover the cap. "Very nice. I think your plan is going to work perfectly, so don't worry." "I'm still pretty nervous about the actual question." "WHAT?" "Whoa, what?"

"Perce. Annabeth wouldn't say anything but yes. She loves you LITERALLY to Hades and back, plus more. She's not gonna turn you down." "Thanks, G-man. I really need to sleep, I guess. The big day is tomorrow, after all." "Alright. Sleep tight, and I'll be here at 6:30 AM tomorrow." "Thanks again. Goodnight!" "Night."

Grover leaves the cabin and Percy lays in bed. He's a lot calmer and finally drifts off to a dreamless sleep.

Percy wakes up at 6:30 and shuts his alarm off.

A few minutes later, Grover appears. "Morning." "Morning. What's the plan?" "We need to put the clues in the frames with the sketches." They sit down on the couch and slide the handwritten notes into each frame. Grover is slightly shocked at the drawings. "How'd you do these?" "The Muses granted me the ability for a week, so I could do this." "Ohh. Cool."

Percy pulls the small tables out and puts the clues on top. He goes through his plan once more and sets it on the pile. "It's almost 7:30." "Crud."

Percy jogs across the room to the bathroom, grabbing a clean shirt and jeans. He quickly changes and goes outside. Grover headed to breakfast while Percy went to the Athena cabin as usual.

Annabeth comes out of the cabin at 7:40 and sees Percy. She hugs him tightly and breathes in his scent. He always smells like the sea, no matter how many showers he's taken since he swam. She loves it.

"Good morning Annie" "AnnaBETH, and good morning" She teases him, fixing a piece of his hair that was sticking up.

Percy intertwines their fingers and leads her to breakfast. "How'd you sleep?" "Pretty good. How about you?" "Same. Are you still sleeping with my hoodie on?" He half smirks "Yeah, why?" She blushes "Nothing. It's just cute."

He smiles and Annabeth blushes even harder. "You know, I thought I'd stop blushing at everything you say after so many years of dating you." "Admit it, I'm just adorable."

Annabeth shakes her blonde curls and kisses him.

Annabeth leaves for work at the usual time. Percy is quick to follow. He's getting nervous about the ring again. Grover had started moving the table and chairs and box of table setting stuff to the other side of the lake already.

He told Percy not to rush while getting the ring. That probably wouldn't help though.

He arrives at the jewelry store at 9:00 AM. There is a stack of boxes in the corner, and he can tell that they're putting everything away. "Hi, how can I help you?" "I'm here to pick up a ring that I had ordered." "Name?" "Perseus Jackson." "Yes, it came in. Let me go get it and print off the rest of your receipts and papers."

Great. More papers. Percy was excited to see the ring though. The saleswoman returns and hands him the box. She begins printing as he opens it. A smile slowly spreads across his face. The ring is amazing. He knows Annabeth will love it. He runs a finger over the silver gently before shutting the box.

"Here are your receipts. If you can sign these two lines saying you picked the ring up, you're good to go!" Percy doesn't hesitate to sign.

A few minutes later, he's in the car, going to camp.

Percy finds Grover carrying the table setting supplies. "Hey, is there anything I need to carry?" "There's one more chair" Percy swiftly picks it up. Years of training have built his muscle tone. He's not bulky (That grosses him and Annabeth out) but he's not weak.

It takes almost five minutes to get to the area they were setting up at. It's across the lake, so Camp Half-Blood is visible, along with the strawberry fields. The trees add shade, wind block, and as Grover would say "A romantic tone."

Grover is laying out the tablecloth when Percy arrives with the chair. They work on setting the table and it doesn't take very long at all. Percy checks his watch. It's noon.

"Hey, you wanna go eat lunch? We're running way ahead of schedule." "Sure. Wait, you have a schedule?" "Yeah.." "Man, you're head over heels."

They go to the kitchen after lunch. Percy wants to get the food started and keep it in a warmer, so they can finish everything else. Grover watches Percy try to figure out the recipe. He sighs. This was going to be a looong day.

He takes the spaghetti and puts it into a pot of boiling water, and adds the meat to a different pot to brown it. "Add the mushrooms when the meat is almost browned then the sauce when it's all ready. We need to mix the butter with the garlic salt and start the corn too." "Whoa, you can cook?" "No.. I've watched the Food Network." Percy laughs at this but follows what Grover says to do.

After half an hour, Percy has finished the spaghetti, corn, and prepared the bread. Grover told him to wait to finish it so it would be fresh.

Percy examines the package of salad and puts it into a fancier bowl. He puts it back into the refrigerator and puts the dressing near it. "Alright, the oven is cooled off enough to warm everything while we finish." "Okay, awesome. Ready for the clue setup?"

The boys drag the small tables and framed clues/pictures to each location. Some are easier than others if they don't have tables. It's 3:00 PM when everything is set up and Percy has done a test run.

Chiron passes by and waves at them. "Need anything, Percy?" "If no one messes with these, I'll be fine." "I can announce it." "Thank you!" "You're quite welcome."

Percy and Grover finish making the food and cover it all. Grover says this "keeps in the heat." He really needs to stop watching that channel.

They carry it over together and set it on the table. Percy starts to get nervous. "Hey, you need to go get dressed. Annabeth should be here soon." "I'll be back here with the camera and the cap as soon as I'm done." "Alright, you have an hour still."

Percy changes into dress clothes. He decided to wear a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a sea green tie. He fixes his hair and makes sure everything is fine before grabbing the camera and invisibility cap and going back to Grover.

Grover takes the stuff and tests the hat. "Looks like its working." "I'll go wait for Annabeth at camp." "Okay good. Will you tell her to get ready for our date?" "Sure."

The first clue is placed on Annabeth's bed. She'll see it. Now Percy has to wait. Sitting in a chair, he watches camp for any sign of Annabeth.

Annabeth arrives at camp. She can see Grover walking and he waves.

"Hey Grover" "Hey, Percy is getting ready for your date." "Okay great. Thanks." She hurries to her cabin to get dressed.

The first thing she sees is a frame on her bed. Confused, she walks towards it.

"Wise Girl- I thought it might be fun for you to go on a scavenger hunt. Good idea, huh? ;) Your next clue will be at the place where we first met." She reads the clue aloud and smiles. He's a dork but, he's her dork.

Quickly changing into her dress and fixing her hair and makeup, she goes to the next location. Grover is already following her. Of course, he didn't film when she changed. He was waiting outside.

Annabeth starts walking to the Big House. She walks in and goes to the exact bed where Percy was when he woke up. There is another clue laying on the pillow.

"That day I woke up, I had no clue where I was at. One thing I DID know was that there was a super gorgeous chick that had seen me sleep drooling. Your next clue is at the place where we got together." Annabeth blushes. Percy can even make her blush through a note.

She starts off toward the bench where they met on his birthday. She sees the clue immediately. "So this is the place. I really would've put a clue in the place we first kissed, but since that can't happen, here's the second. Remember what happened next?" Annabeth laughs. He really put a lot of work into this. He also managed to hide the entire plan.

She walks towards the dock, spotting the clue on a small table.

"Pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time happened here. The one the other night almost bumped it, but it was pretty hard to beat. Kinda like you when we play Capture the Flag." She has to read the clue twice before she realizes one of the clues must be where she used him as Clarisse bait.

Sure enough, there's a small table. "You won this round, and I fell into the water. At least we were on the same team. We were also on the same team when we had that strawberry fight with Nico, Grover, and Juniper." She laughs at the memory.

The clue hints that the strawberry fields hold her next clue. She sees it at the gate. "Now, Wise Girl. You found all of the clues. You'll find me if you turn to the left." She turns and sees him smiling. He looks really good in that suit.

She walks over to him and embraces him. "Hey." "Hey." "Did you like the hunt?" "Definitely. You're the sweetest.."

He takes her hand and kisses her. She still hasn't picked up on anything. He pulls away from the kiss and slowly drops to one knee in front of her.

Annabeth instantly realizes what's going on and she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Annabeth Chase, I know I've already told you this, but when I woke up at camp, I saw the best thing I could've ever wished for: you. You informed me that I drooled in my sleep, which somewhat shocked me. You also asked if I was the one. I hope after these years that I've answered that question. I know I'm not always the smartest, and I'm not the perfect guy you deserve. I don't know how I even got lucky enough to meet you. I love you, Wise Girl. I've loved you since we met. I want you to be by my side forever. So, Annabeth, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Annabeth has tears running down her cheeks and she nods and then finally says yes, multiple times.

Percy slides the ring onto her finger and stands up. Picking Annabeth up, he spins her in a circle, grinning like crazy. He puts her back down and she kisses him, still crying.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Percy wipes the tear streaks under her eyes with his thumb. "Percy I love you." She buries her face in his shoulder and rubs circles on her back gently.

He shows a thumbs up so Grover can stop recording. Grover shuts the camera off and removes the cap. "Hey, Wise Girl." "Yeah?" "Wave at Grover" "What?"

She pulls her head away from Percy's chest and turns around. She sees the camera and looks at Percy. "You videoed it?" "Yeah. Your parents wanted to see it" He smiles

She playfully punches him. "But I was crying!" "You still look stunning." He kisses her nose. "Thanks G-man!" "Anytime, man! I'm gonna leave you two alone now."

Grover places the camera on the table and goes back to camp. Annabeth fixes Percy's tie and kisses him. "You're amazing, you know that, right?" "Not as amazing as you are." He leads her to the table full of food. "Oh my gods, Percy. You did a lot of work for all this."

"It was worth it."

Done! This is by far the longest story I've written :) Enjoy, and review! I like reading them haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first time he asked her, she said no. **

**Which, considering what was going on, wasn't shocking. It wasn't the BEST time to ask, but somehow he managed to blurt it out. **

**They were in the middle of a battle. A battle against a giant, to be exact. Romantic, right? He was running across the field when he saw Annabeth. He stopped, and a jumble of words flew out of his mouth. Somewhere in that mess, the words "marry me?" popped out. Annabeth, who was in the middle of charging, shook her head and said, "Not now, Perce." He stared for a moment, but caught himself and re-joined the battle. **

**Later, she asked what he was trying to tell her during the fighting. He stuttered out a lie, saying that he had an idea for an attack, but realized that it wouldn't have worked anyway. Annabeth simply smiled and teased him about his ingenuity. He relaxed after that. She didn't know what he was trying to ask. He was kind of glad, though. It wouldn't have made the best story, especially when their non-demigod friends asked about the proposal. **

**He was on his way home from work when he got the call. Nothing bad- in fact, he had been waiting for three and a half days. He answered happily, and instead of taking his normal route home, walked the long way around to stop at the ring store. His order had come in. **

**The next night, Annabeth came over after she got off work. He had told her they were going out to eat at her favorite restaurant- a very fancy Italian place downtown. She showed up in a dress, and he surprised her in a tux. **

**He explained that their reservations were in an hour. They weren't. In fact, they had a good two hours before they were even supposed to show up. He poured her a drink and sat across from her at the table.**

**He had set up a playlist on his phone to give him a reasonable amount of time. It was already playing on his dock, filling the kitchen with the soft, slow music Annabeth loved. **

**They talked, occasionally leaning over the table to steal a kiss or two. Eventually, the song he'd been waiting for came on.**

**Annabeth gave him that classic smile of hers and he winked. "You know, Wise Girl, we've never really danced."**

**"Do you know how to, Mr. Seaweed Brain?"**

**"Of course." He smirked, green eyes sparkling, but stood and held out his hand. **

**They stood awkwardly at first, but after a couple seconds, Percy pulled her closer and she relaxed. He felt the tightness in her shoulders go away as she lightly pressed her face into his neck. He hummed along, and she sighed, leaning up to kiss his jawline. **

**He bent down, lips brushing her ear slightly. "Marry me." His voice was barely a whisper. **

**"Okay." She replied, pulling him closer. **

**He slowly released himself from her grip, only to get down on one knee. She gasped quietly, hands covering her face. **

**He had the ring box out already, and open. "Really, Annabeth. Will you marry me?"**

**She nodded, tears sliding down her cheeks. He blinked away the water filling his own eyes as he stood up, sliding the silver ring onto her finger with shaking hands. **

**She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his chest tightly. He softly wiped away her tears with his callused thumb.**

**"I love you." He smiled, stroking her cheek absentmindedly. **

**"I love you too." She replied, a smile spreading across the beautiful face he had fallen in love with so many years ago. **

**They stood there for a long time, holding each other. Percy's playlist ended, and he realized that they needed to leave for their reservations. **

**"Are you hungry?" **

**"Didn't we miss the time?"**

**"Nah, we actually had two hours. I kind of lied to distract you."**

**She playfully swatted his arm. "Then let's go, my handsome fiancé. **

**He winked and kissed the side of her head. "Whatever you say, future Mrs. Jackson."**

**And with that, they walked hand in hand out the door.**


End file.
